First kisses
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: Rated for later chapters. A collection of one-shots showcasing the first kisses of our favorite characters! Chapter one: Kagura proves that girls don't have cooties...sort of...
1. Cooties

AN: I totally HAD to write this. It's short, I know. Also, Shigure is the babysitter in this…I know that the whole Mabudachi trio didn't have much to do with the younger Zodiac people, but this is mildly AU. I'm not sure if Shigure's age is right either. I'm not sure how old Kyo is now…probably about 15-16.

Ages:

Kagura: 7

Kyo: 5

Shigure: 16

Yuki: 5

Young Kagura Sohma plucked a daisy from a patch in the field where she was playing with her cousins. They were at the park on a pretty afternoon, since their older cousin, Shigure, didn't feel like having them inside the house, destroying everything while his parents were away. He _was_ the babysitter after all. Anyways, she had picked the prettiest daisy for her boyfriend, Kyo. Well…He wasn't her boyfriend….yet.

"Kyo-kun! I have a present for you!" Kagura ran to the orange-haired boy with the daisy in hand. Kyo took one look at her and started running for his life.

"No!" He screamed. Kagura was two years older than he was and was a much better runner. She caught up to him easily and tackled him into the ground. "Ow! That hurt, Kagura!"

"Why did you run anyways!" Kagura slapped his arm.

"Because you always hurt me when you chase me!" Kyo shoved her away. Kagura rolled off of him and brushed the dirt off of her sundress. "Ew, now I have cooties!"

"Girls don't have cooties!" Kagura said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, they do! All girls have cooties!" Kyo brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Gross!"

"I can prove it!" Kagura stood up and pulled Kyo up with her.

"No, you can't! Girls are too stupid!" Kyo stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nuh-uh!" Kagura protested. She poked his arm forcefully.

"Uh-huh!" Kyo screamed louder than she did.

"Nuh-uh!" Kagura shouted louder than before and punched Kyo in the shoulder.

"Uh-huh!" Their voices just got louder and louder.

"Nuh-uh times infinity!" Kagura bonked Kyo on the head, but he refused to silence himself.

"Uh-huh times infinity plus ONE!"

"Nuh-uh times infinity plus TWO!" By this time, their screeches had reached ear-splitting levels, finally catching Shigure's attention. Of course, he'd been flirting with some girls from his high school who had been on a walk in the park.

"Be right back, ladies…" Shigure said slyly. He slipped away from the girls and ran to the two screeching children.

"UH-HUH TIMES INFINITY PLUS THREEEEEEEE!" Kyo shrieked.

"SHUSH!" Shigure kneeled in front of the children. "What's wrong?"

"Kyo said that all girls have cooties but we don't!" Kagura kicked Kyo's leg.

"Ow! Butthead!" Kyo sniffled and rubbed his leg.

"Is that all?" Shigure groaned and rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to take on Kyo and Kagura. "_At least I get paid." _He thought.

"I can prove that girls don't!" Kagura put her hands on her little hips.

"You don't have to, Kagura-chan. Kyo-chan, girls don't have cooties. Just look at me! I mean, see those girls over there? I…well, nevermind that…you'll learn about that when you're older. Just go back to playing quietly, please. It'd help if you played with Yuki or whoever." Shigure tousled Kyo's hair. Shigure's high school friends "Aww"-ed at the same time. "_Yes, racking up the points…"_ He silently cheered.

"Well, I'm going to anyways!" Kagura yanked Kyo by his shirt and pressed her lips to his. Kyo's eyes shot wide open in pure shock. Shigure nearly fell over laughing. The kiss itself only lasted 5 seconds, but to Kyo, it was an eternity. "See! No cooties!"

"EWWW! GROSS! COOTIES! COOTIES!" Kyo wiped his mouth and spit into the grass.

"I still don't have cooties! I'll show Shigure!" Kagura, who was fuming with anger, took Shigure by the collar and kissed him right on the mouth. Shigure nearly fainted. This definitely wasn't expected. He was in too much shock to push the child away. Finally, Kagura stepped back. Shigure's face resembled a tomato on fire.

"Um…" Shigure fell back on his butt.

"Shigure has a girlllllllllllllffffffffffffffffriend!" The girls who'd been watching the whole scene burst out laughing. "See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Sohma! Don't forget to invite us to any future baby showers!" The girls were literally in hysterics as they kept walking down the park trail.

"What's a baby shower, Shigure?" Kagura asked.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the house." Shigure got up, took Kagura and Kyo by the hand, and left the park to spare himself of anymore lip-locking or embarrassment.

Later, at Shigure's house…

"Oh my gosh…she kissed you!" Ayame spewed his tea all over Hatori, who was trying to light up a cigarette.

"Keep your tea in your mouth…damn, now I have to get another one…" Hatori sighed and tossed the wet cigarette into the trash can across the dining room.

"Well, you shouldn't smoke anyways!" Ayame poured himself some more tea from the kettle on the table.

"Yes, the little dweeb kissed me…in front of the HOTTEST chicks on earth." Shigure ran his hand through his hair and let his head fall forward. His dark bangs covered his face.

"That sucks…" Hatori said after he successfully lit up a smoke.

"'Sucks' doesn't even begin to define it." Shigure groaned. "Excuse me while I knock myself unconscious." Shigure pounded his head against the table multiple times.

"You're killing brain cells." Hatori said, simultaneously blowing out smoke. Shigure continued. "Not that you use your brain all that often…Stop that, it's annoying…" Shigure pounded his head on the table harder.

"Shigure-chan, quit it. You're making me spill my tea!" Ayame clutched his cup tightly with one hand and slapped Shigure on the shoulder with the other.

"He won't listen unless…" Hatori paused to think. . "You're lowering your sperm count." Shigure stopped instantly. "Somehow, I knew that would do the trick…"

AN: I know, that was rather random…and a bit sucky with the OOC-ness…I haven't updated anything in a bit…but I shall! This was just something to get my brain juices flowing. I think I'm going to make other chapters, just with other characters getting their first kisses…Just in case, give me pairings! FEED ME PAIRINGS! If you give me an OC, then give me a name for them and a little bit of physical info. Review without flames!


	2. Butterflies

AN: Ah, such pretty reviews! You all get cookies! This chapter, I decided to do Yuki/Tohru…well…mainly because I have writer's block and this is the only thing I could think of. Also, Promise Keeper, yes, you can use it on the site! I feel so loved! (blushes). The reason I can't send an email is because my mom was doing something with AOL and then it like…died…so no one has email anymore (in my family at least). That's probably why my work sucks so bad…My beta hasn't been able to really like…attack it. She just does spelling.

And sorry for the wait! AP exams sucked out my brain with a bendy straw, plus regular exams are coming up. My parents banned me from the comp, so I shouldn't even be on here. I should be studying…But I just can't. I put the pro in procrastinate. I'm the girl who's cramming two seconds before the exam and then miraculously passes. YESSSSS.

Yuki's POV…

"Um…H-Honda-san?" I tapped Tohru on the shoulder. "Could you meet me at the park directly after school?"

"Of course! Why?" Tohru asked. She turned from her school work. We were in study hall and the teacher let us talk.

"I…I just wanted to ask you something…" My voice cracked and I blushed. Tohru grinned a little.

"Okay!" She turned back to her homework for a moment and then turned back. "Um…could you help me with this problem?" She asked.

"Sure." I leaned forward and looked at it. It was a chemistry problem. Chemistry is one of my best subjects, but I couldn't think. "_Come on, Yuki…it's just electron configuration…" _I thought. I couldn't think with Tohru's vanilla scented hair tickling my nose and smooth skin less than a finger tip away. "Uh…um…I'm not…sure…"

"Oh…thanks anyways, Yuki-kun." She smiled and looked at the book again.

"You're welcome…" I sat back and swallowed. This thing at the park is going to be harder than I thought.

Later, at the park…

I stood under a cherry blossom tree for Tohru. It was about 10 minutes after school. I ran to the park since I was going to get there earlier to calm myself down. I paced back a forth, slowly calming down. Soon, I felt sedate…well, until Tohru appeared. She ran up to me with a big smile on her face, as usual. The smile that made me feel better about the world, no matter what was happening.

"Hi!" Tohru finally stopped in front of me.

"Hey, Honda-san…" I said as calmly as I could.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked.

"Um…it's more like a statement…" I stammered out. I felt beads of sweat on the back of my neck.

"Oh, alright." Tohru laughed lightly. This loosened me up a little bit.

"Well…I just wanted to ask you…well…tell…um…ask…" I slapped my forehead and laughed at myself. I was being such a moron. "Let me get to the point." I swallowed my pride. "Tohru, I think I love you." I said in one breath. My face turned bright red and I looked down at my shoes.

"…Really?" She looked up into my eyes. My heart calmed down and my face returned to its original color.

"Really." I replied. I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me. "I really do…" I brought my lips down to hers. They were soft and warm, almost slippery. It was quite an odd sensation. I've never actually kissed anyone before.

I pressed my lips onto hers more confidently than before. Then I felt her kissing back. My heart leaped into my throat and my head was spinning. All of the emotions I had towards Tohru flowed into the kiss, deepening it. I finally pulled back. Tohru's cheeks were pink.

"I love you, too, Yuki…" She whispered. Those words were worth millions of dollars to me. Just to hear her say that…

"I'm glad…" I whispered back. I brought her into another kiss.

Somehow, I knew it was all going to be alright.

AN: Ah, that was so cheesy. But I can't think. I need some caffeine. Review, no flames. Flames will be used to spark a relationship between Miroku and Sango. They JUST WON'T KISS, DAMN IT! Well, I know they do later in the manga and stuff, but I need to wait and see it. I was watching "Only you, Sango" (When I should have been studying) and I was screaming "KISS HER, YOU JACKASS, KISSSSSSS HHHHHERRRRRRR!". But anyways…Review without flames.


End file.
